newsupermariobroszfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3
Episode 3, titled "The New Adversary", is the third episode of New Super Mario Bros. Z and the third episode of the Mecha Sonic Saga. Synopsis Peach welcomes the new heroes to her Castle as well as well as the entire kingdom. During the first hunt for the Chaos Emeralds, Mecha Sonic ambushes Yoshi. Transcript (Intro) Episode title: The New Adversary (Zoom into Peach Castle and then to the main hallway where the heroes are standing in front of her.) Sonic: Thanks for letting us stay at your castle your highness. It's so roomy and comfy. Yeah, I could get used to this. Meta Knight: Hmph. Princess Peach:You're welcome! It's the least I can do after you four saved us all. Toadsworth: Indeed so. We would have been in a rather sticky wicket if you all hadn't shown up that moment. Eh wot. Kirby: Poyo! Sonic: Heh, no problem! You could say that we were just dropping by. Toadsworth: Jolly good show. Do tell us your names? Sonic: I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. And the serious guy next to me is Shadow. Shadow: Save your formalities. Meta Knight: I'm Meta Knight. And this here is Kirby. Kirby:Hi! Toadsworth: I see, and what brings you four to the Mushroom Kingdom, wot? Meta Knight: ......... Sonic: Actually, if you don't mind, we need a small favor....! Shadow: This situation isn't any of their business Shadow! This is our problem alone, and we should handle it orsleves! Sonic: No way! You and I both know can't go this alone. And besides these guys know this world better than we do! We're gonna need help if we're gonna retrieve the Chaos Emeralds. Princess Peach: Chaos Emeralds? Toadsworth, does that sound familiar to you at all? Toadsworth: Haven't the foggiest idea, your majesty. What about you, Mario? Do you know hat a Chaos Emerald is? Or how about you two gentlemen? Mario and Luigi: Hmmm....? Kirby: Oh? Meta Knight: We're unfamiliar with these Chaos Emeralds you speak of. Sonic: That's because they're from an alternate dimenion. the same dimension me and Shadow come from.We made a msitake and accidently transported them here. And now we need your help to try and get them back. Toadsworth: Fascinating! Peach: Indeed. Tell us more about these Chaos Emeralds? Sonic: Care to do the honours Shadow ol' buddy? Shadow: Fine then. if I must? (Camera cuts to a dark screen where the seven Chaos Emeralds appear one by one.) Shadow: The Chaos Emeralds are mystical gems of unlnown origin and unlimited power.They have existed for generations and are linked to many ancient races. Alone they can be used to power machinery and unlock special abilities for those who are able to harness their power. But if someone manages to collect all 7 emeralds...(A hedgehog figure appears and powers up) The user will gain ultimate power and will be unstoppable! Meta Knight: Remarkable... Princess Peach: Oh my goodness! Toadsworth: Good gravy! Can you imagine what would happen if that fiend Bowser were to get his filthy claws on them? The results would be catastrophic! (Sonic walks towards Mario and Luigi.) Sonic: The mushroom dude is right, Mario. The longer the emeralds stay in this world, the higher the chance of them falling into the wrong hands. And I know defending this world is your responsibility. So will you help us out? Mario: Okie dokie! Luigi: Oh yeah! (meta Knight and Kirby walk to them) Meta Knight: We're in too. Kirby: Poyo! Sonic: Awesome, thanks guys! I knew we could count on ya! Peach: Oh, Mario! Take Yoshi with you. I'm sure his sensitive nose will be great help sniffing them out. Sonic: Well, what are we waiting for? (Sonic runs out fast causing the Mario bros. to spin) Let's get moving! (Mario, Luigi, Kirby, and Meta Knight follow closely behind.) Shadow: I'm getting tired of doing things his way.. (Shadow runs out of the castle last. We then zoom to Wario and Waluigi hiding behind a pole in Peach Castle where they overheard the talk about the Chaos Emeralds. They plan to steal them to get rich.) Wario: Aahahaha! Excellent! Waluigi: Wah, yeah yeah yeaah! (Wario walks away to leave, but Waluigi stays, fantisizing about being rich) Wario: Hurry up, will ya?( Wario and Waluigi then leave.) (After leaving the castle, the heroes set off to the Mushroom Kingdom in search of the missing Chaos Emeralds! We cut to Mario appraoching Yoshi for help about hunting the Emeralds and Yoshi joins. Cut to Sonic running until he hits and up spring that lifts him up into the air. He looks both ways, but then falls. Cut to Kirby eating a Yoshi fruit in which Meta Knight closes his eyes in disappointment. Kirby and Meta Knight then fly off and dodge 3 Super Koopas where Kirby eats one, turning into Cape Kirbt. Cut to Mario walking to 4 pipes and he enters the middle one which leads him to the other three. As he enters the different pipes other characters show up and even past game Mario's emerge from the pipes. Luigi then looks into a purple pipe, but Naval Pirahna roars, making Luigi run away. Luigi trips and rolls near Yoshi, and Yoshi picks him up on his saddle. Yoshi walks near a bush near the edge of a cliff, jumps into a bush where Luigi falls off of his saddle. Yoshi emerges from the bush and finds a red Chaos Emerald. As the two begin to walk back to the others, a msterious slash occurs where Yoshi is, causing the area on the cliff to break off and fall.) Luigi: Wah! Ahh, mama mia! Mario!!!!(Luigi runs off to find Mario and the others. Yoshi is shown falling, but he attempts to flutter jump where he hits four small cliffs, landing flat on the ground. Yoshi gets up and walks to the red emerald, picking it up. A squeeky, robotic footstep is heard. Yoshi sees a menacing blue robot: Mecha Sonic. ) Mecha Sonic: Give me the Chaos Emerald! (Yoshi looks back, and then back at Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic: You obviously didn't hear me the first time.Give me the Chaos Emerald now! (Mecha kicks Yoshi in the face, but Yoshi puts the Emerald in his mouth.) If you were smart, you would spit out the Emerald. (Yoshi swallows it.) Well, nw I know yo aren't smart. Very well, have it your way. But I am not leaving here without the Emerald.So, I'll just take it from your charred remains. (Mecha aims his machine gun at Yoshi, which startles Yoshi. mecha starts shooting many bullets at Yoshi, but Yoshi covers himself with his egg. Yoshi attempts to flee in his egg by rolling away. Mecha flies after the green dinosaur and continues to shoot at the egg then spin dashes into it in many directions, kicks it higher into the air and elbows it down hard, cracking Yoshi out of his egg, leaving a crater on the ground. Mecha Sonic lands back on the ground and sees Yoshi standing strong as the smoke clears. Mecha flies towards Yoshi, but Yoshi jumps over Mecha Sonic, throws an egg at him, kicks him, and then ground pounds him. Yoshi flutter jumps, but mecha Sonic teleports in front of him and elbows Yoshi various amounts of times, then punching him many times. Mecha Sonic elnows Yoshi into a rock wall and slams him up through it finally shooting him down. Mecha Sonic rides Yoshi like a skateboard and the teleports off him in hich Yoshi swallows him, struggling, but manages to out mecha Sonic in an egg. Yoshi holds a victory pose, but the egg cracks and mecha Sonic breaks free from it, powering up. Yoshi attempts to use his tongue, nut mecha Sonic grabs it slamming him down twice and spin dashes up into the air, grabbing Yoshi's and his tongue tith him. Mecha Sonic uses Yoshi's tongue like a paddle ball, spins him fast in the air and finally throws Yoshi into some rocks into the ground. mecha Sonic stomps hard on Yoshi, causing him to spit the Emerald out. mecha Sonic reclaims it. Mecha Sonic: That makes two Emeralds... I only need 5 more. tyhen I shall finally be complete. As for you, this all could have been avoided if you had just cooperated. Then again, I still would have killed you anyway. (Mecha Sonic fires up a blast at Yoshi.) Farewell fool. What?(Mecha Sonic turns his head around and notices Mario, Luigi, Shadow, Sonic, Kirby, and Meta Knight running towars the scene.) Dammit! It's those nauseating hedgehogs again! How did they follow me into this world, and who are the other 4 with them? Bah, no matter, I already got what I came for. (Mecha Sonic charges up and spin dashes away, flying. (Mario lands near Yoshi,but Luigi flies off the rope that was attached to Mario Mario: Oh no! Kirby: Poyo... Meta Knight: Who was that? Sonic: SHOOT! We're too late! Shadow: I think we noticed, moron. Now Mecha Sonic has a head start over us. And it won't be too long before he gets all 7 in his grasp. Sonic: Don't call me a moron! You're the one who used Chaos Control and brought them here in the first place! Shadow: Would you rather I let Mecha Sonic have them? I had no other choice.And besides, it was starting to get dull watching you get your blue posterior kicked all over the place. Mario:(Asks in giberish who mecha Sonic is) Sonic: I was really hoping not to draw you guys into this situation.. Shadow: Sonic listen to me when I say this, they don't need to know a thing... Sonic: Yes, I do. His friend was almost killed by Mecha Sonic. He deserves to know the full story. Meta Knight: This Mecha Sonic isn't the only issue here in your world, Mario..an enemy of ours has also escaped. I'll tell you all everything you need to know. Sonic: What? Ahh, alright... but first let's bring Yoshi back to the castle,he needs urgent medical attention ASAP. (Kirby nods) Mario: Okie dokie! (The heroes run off and Mario brings an injured Yoshi on his back, flying off behind the others. Luigi emerges dizzy) Luigi: Mama mia.... Eh? Wah! (Luigi then runs off after them) Narration: Just as our heroes find their first Chaos Emerald, it is shortly taken by a robot that vaguely resembles Sonic. What is the full story behind Sonic and Yoshi's attacker? And who is this menace Meta Knight spoke about? And who will collect the Chaos Emeralds first? All will be revealed in the next exciting episode of New Super Mario Bros. Z! Appearances Mario (3rd) Luigi (3rd) Mecha Sonic (3rd) Princess Peach (3rd) Yoshi (1st) Wario (2nd) Waluigi (2nd) Sonic (2nd) Shadow (2nd) Kirby (2nd) Meta Knight (2nd) Trivia * Army Hammer Bro was originally going to be in this episode where he would have tried to abduct Peach and defeat Mario with other Hammer bros for backup, and Sonic and Shadow would have handled him themselves. This plot idea was scraped for this episode, but Army Hamer Bro willl appear in a later episode as confirmed by MADDOGGER237.